Auf seine Art
Odo schafft es nicht, seine wahren Gefühle für Kira zu offenbaren. Vic Fontaine versucht zu helfen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|left|Dax, Kira und Odo lauschen Vic's Gesang Vic Fontaine steht auf der Bühne seiner Lounge und singt. Dann geht er ins Publikum. Dort schauen Jadzia Dax, Worf, Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir, Kira Nerys und Odo dem Hologramm zu und genießen die Vorstellung. Nach dem Ende des Liedes erklingt lauter Applaus. Dann wendet sich Bashir an seine Freunde und meint, dass Vic fantastisch ist. Und auch wenn Worf klingonische Opern vorzieht, so sind die Anderen dennoch begeistert. Der Doktor will Vic seinen Freunden vorstellen und diese sind verwundert, ist Vic doch ein Hologramm. Doch Bashir besteht darauf. Als sie vor Vic stehen, stellen sie fest, dass dieser sich bewusst ist, ein Hologramm zu sein. Er gibt an, dass er, da er ja aus den sechziger Jahren aus Vegas kommt, bescheid wissen muss. Nun stellt Julian Vic seinen Freunden einzeln vor. Sofort und ohne, dass jemand dies erwähnt, erkennt Vic, dass Worf und Dax verheiratet sind. Dann wendet er sich zu O'Brien und meint, dass dieser sich, auch wenn er seine Frau vermisst, bei all den schönen Frauen in der Lounge nicht blind stellen muss. Er kann diese ruhig ansehen, so lange er sie nicht anfasst. Zum Schluss wendet er sich dann Odo und Kira zu. Er will schon anfangen zu reden, entscheidet sich dann aber lieber nichts zu sagen. Er lädt die sechs aber noch zu einem weiteren Lied ein, doch leider müssen Bashir und seine Freunde schon gehen. Zum Abschluß meint Vic, dass es sich bei der Lounge um einen erstklassigen Club handelt und die Herren doch in Zukunft in Anzug und Krawatte kommen sollen und die Ladies ein Kleid tragen sollten. Dann verlassen die Sechs die Holosuite. thumb|Odo hört Bashirs und O'Briens Gespräch Als sie durch das Quark's gehen, ist sich O'Brien sicher, dass Bashir Vic zuvor von Keiko erzählt hatte. Doch der entgegnet, dass er das nicht hat. Dann meint der Doktor, dass man sich am nächsten Tag wieder im Vic's treffen sollte. Er schlägt vor sich weitere Lieder anzuhören und dann ins Kasino zu gehen und Blackjack oder Roulette zu spielen. Dax ist sofort begeistert und Worf ist immer noch mehr interessiert an klingonischen Opern. Kira hingegen kann nicht, da sie am nächsten Tag nach Bajor aufbrechen wird. Dax erinnert sich, dass sie Shakaar besuchen wollte. Doch Kira ist diese Aussage gar nicht recht, sie verlässt das Worf und Dax folgt ihr, um sich zu entschuldigen. Dann geht Bashir zum Chief, der inzwischen zwei Bier besorgt hat und fragt diesen, was er von Vic hält. Der hält ihn fast schon für zu clever. Bashir bestätigt das und meint, dass er ohne Vics Rat nicht mit Fähnrich Walker ausgehen würde. Dann berichtet er, dass sie drei Einladungen zum Essen ausschlug, bevor er darüber mit Vic sprach. Nachdem dieser ihm ein paar Tipps gab, kam es doch noch zu einer Verabredung. Der Chief wundert sich, weshalb Bashir sein Liebesleben mit einem Hologramm bespricht, doch Bashir ist der Ansicht, dass Vic kein gewöhnliches Hologramm ist. Er weiß über Liebe, das Leben und über Frauen bescheid. Doch O’Brien kann die Entscheidung Bashirs sich an das Hologramm zu wenden nicht nachvollziehen. Beide verlassen die Bar. Odo, der das Gespräch mit anhörte, bleibt zurück. Akt I: Bashirs neues Programm thumb|Odo holt sich Rat von Quark Kurz darauf unterhält sich Odo mit Quark im Sicherheitsbüro. Der Ferengi ist nicht verwundert, dass Kira wieder zu Shakaar fliegt. Zwar sind beide schon ein Jahr getrennt, aber Odo hatte bisher nicht versucht, Kira zu erobern. Quark ist sich sicher, dass Kira schon ein Jahr auf ein Angebot von Odo wartet und dieser jede Möglichkeit verstreichen ließ. Doch der will die Meinung des Ferengi nicht hören. Allerdings gibt der Odo noch einen Rat. Er empfiehlt ihm, Kira zu vergessen. Dann wirft Quark dem Wechselbalg vor, nicht liebenswürdig zu sein. Er meint, dass Odo kalt, distanziert und unpersönlich wäre. Nachdem er dies sagt, will Quark gehen, doch Odo bittet ihn um einen Gefallen. Er bittet den Ferengi, Dr. Bashirs neues Holosuiteprogramm verwenden zu dürfen. Später am Abend kommt der Bashir in das Quark's, da er nicht schlafen kann und etwas angespannt ist. Quark meint, dass er das Richtige für ihn hat und bereitet ihm einen Warpkernbruch zu. Doch der Doktor erwidert, dass er lieber in die Holosuite gehen würde, um sein neues Programm abzuspielen. Da er weiß, dass Odo das Programm allerdings gerade benutzt, gibt Quark vor, dass alle Holosuiten belegt sind und auch an diesem Abend nicht mehr frei werden. Enttäuscht verlässt Bashir das Quark's. Zur Entspannung will er nun Chief O'Brien und mit ihm Tongo spielen. Akt II: Erste Schritte thumb|Odo spricht mit Vic über Kira In der Holosuite spricht Odo mit Vic. Der berichtet von seinem Treffen mit Frank und Dean im Jahre 1958 im Sands und dass sie gemeinsam 15 große Scheine verloren hatten. Doch Odo ist nicht interessiert an der Anekdote, auch wenn diese sicher interessant sind. Ihm geht es mehr um seine Menschenkenntnis, hatte er doch erkannt, dass Dax und Worf verheiratet sind und der Chief seine Frau vermisst. Vic erwidert, dass man kein Einstein sein muss, um dies zu erkennen. Aber Odo geht es um etwas anderes. Er meint, dass Vic auch eine Bemerkung über Kira und ihn machen wollte. Daraufhin meint Vic, dass er etwas sagen wollte, sich dann aber entschied, nichts zu sagen, um niemanden in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Allerdings will Odo es genau wissen und er fragt, welche Geheimnisse genau Vic nicht aussprechen wollte. Daraufhin meint, dass Odo verrückt nach Kira ist, allerdings nichts dafür tun will. Und über Kira meint er, dass sie in Odo nur einen Freund sieht. Doch Vic gibt Odo zu bedenken, dass Frauen ihre Meinung ändern, wenn sie einen Grund dafür haben. Daraufhin meint Odo, dass das sich das bei Vic so leicht anhört und der erwidert, dass dies auch gar nicht so schwer ist. Vic gibt zu bedenken, dass Kira ihn mag und dies schon die Hälfte zum Ziel ist. thumb|Odo verwandelt seine Uniform in einen Smoking Allerdings ist Odo davon nicht überzeugt. Er ist der Meinung, dass er gegen den Helden Shakaar, den Premierminister von Bajor, keine Chance hat. Doch Vic sieht das anders. Selbst wenn es JFK wäre, so das Hologramm, sollte Odo sich nicht um ihn, sondern nur um sich selbst kümmern. Erstaunt hört sich Odo Vics Meinung an. Der meint, dass zu wenig Persönlichkeit besitzt. Zwar sei es gut, so Vic, etwas cool zu sein, doch Odo wirkt seiner Meinung nach eher eingefroren. Der wiederum meint, dass er Gefühle hat, diese aber nicht zeigt. Und genau darin erkennt Vic das Problem von Odo. Daraufhin fordert Vic Odo auf, mit ihm zu kommen. Er will ihm bei Kira helfen und ihn dazu etwas auftauen. Vic verordnet dem Wechselbalg ein bisschen Spaß. Doch der versteht nicht, was Spaß mit Major Kira zu tun hat. Vic ignoriert diese Frage von Odo und fordert ihn auf seine Kleidung zu wechseln und einen Smoking anzuziehen. Da Odos Kleidung ein Teil seiner Gestalt ist, verwandelt er diese umgehend in einen Smoking. Vic ist beeindruckt. Dann bittet er Odo auf die Bühne, aber der meint, dass er nicht singen kann. Vic ist froh darüber, möchte er doch keine Konkurrenz haben. Er denkt mehr daran, dass Odo Klavier spielen sollte, da sein Pianist, der beim Glücksspiel zehn Siebener in Folge würfelte, nach Reno abreiste. Deshalb weist Vic Odo an, sich ans Klavier zu setzen. Er meint, dass die Leute ungeduldig werden. Odo ist verwundert, doch als er von der Bühne nach unten schaut, sitzt dort ein wartendes Publikum. thumb|Odo spielt ausgelassen Klavier Dann stellt Vic sich dem Publikum vor. Er meint, dass es nun besonders gut wird und weist Odo an das Klavier zu spielen. Doch der meint, dass er das nicht kann. Allerdings ist Vic anderer Meinung und wie von alleine beginnt das Klavier vor ihm zu spielen. Odo, etwas verwundert, weiß nicht was er tun soll. Deshalb rät ihm Vic dem Publikum einfach etwas vor zu machen. Daraufhin tut Odo so, als ob er das Klavier spielen würde, wären Vic ein Lied singt. Dabei stellt sich Odo erst einmal sehr ungeschickt an. Er kann dem Rhythmus nicht folgen. Doch im Laufe des Liedes wird dies immer besser und sein Unbehagen verfliegt zusehends. Nach dem Lied applaudieren das Publikum und Vic Odo für seine Darbietung. Später unterhalten sich Vic und Odo in Vics Suite. Dabei tut Odo so, als spiele er auf einem unsichtbaren Klavier. Vic unterbricht ihn und bietet ihm einen Drink an. Odo lehnt zwar ab, doch da es nur ein holographisches Getränk ist, lässt er sich schlussendlich überreden. Dann fragt Vic in, wie es im Rampenlicht ist. Odo meint, dass es hell sei. Diese Aussage findet Vic etwas wenig, doch Odo fährt fort und gibt an, dass er durch das Licht niemanden sehen konnte, und deshalb auch nicht nervös war. Er ist nur froh, dass keiner seiner Freunde dabei war. Dabei stellt er sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Vic. Dem gefällt das gar nicht, da er nun wieder viel zu verkrampft dasteht. Er weist Odo an, sich hinzusetzen und durchzuatmen. Odo tut, was man ihm sagt und wird schon gelassener. thumb|Melissa und Ginger besuchen Vic In diesem Moment klopft es an der Tür. Sofort geht Vic los und öffnet diese. Davor stehen Melissa und Ginger, zwei Freundinnen von Vic und dieser lässt sie rein. Sie erkennen Odo als den Klavierspieler und beginnen von ihm zu schwärmen. Vor allem Melissa findet ihn wunderbar. Sie will Odos Hände sehen und dieser zeigt sie ihr, auch wenn er den Grund nicht versteht. Die Frau ist allerdings begeistert und meint, dass er Künstlerhände hat. Dann erkundigt sie sich nach seiner Ausbildung und Odo erwidert, dass Vic ihm alles beibrachte. Der wiederum gibt an, dass Odo der Beste ist und eröffnet den Anderen dann, dass er einen Tisch im Dunes reserviert hat. Ginger ist sofort begeistert, dass sie Shecky sehen wird. Doch Odo versteht nicht und erkundigt sich danach, wer das ist. Die Frauen halten dies für einen Scherz, was Melissa verkünden lässt, dass sie sich wohl verliebt hat. Nun fordert Vic die drei Anderen zum Gehen auf und die Frauen befolgen seine Aufforderung. Odo fühlt sich allerdings unwohl. Er findet die Verabredung keine gute Idee. Doch Vic versichert ihm, dass Melissa sehr nett ist. Das bezweifelt das auch nicht, allerdings ist sie nicht Kira. Doch Vic meint, er solle den Abend als eine Probe ansehen, für Kira. Er fordert ihn auf, ihm zu vertrauen. Daraufhin lässt sich Odo überreden. Akt III: Scheinwelt Am nächsten Tag bringt Odo Captain Sisko einen Bericht über einen Schmugglerring. Er fragt, ob er ihn an die zevianischen Behörden weiterleiten soll. Sisko antwortet, dass er das weiß, sobald er den Bericht gelesen hat. thumb|Odo beginnt in Siskos Büro zu singen Während Sisko den Bericht liest, fängt Odo plötzlich an, ein Lied zu summen. Das Summen verstärkt sich zu einem leisen Gesang und Sisko beginnt im Takt mit den Fingern zu schnipsen. Als Odo dies bemerkt, unterbricht er den Gesang. Sisko bittet ihn, nicht seinetwegen aufzuhören und beginnt selbst das Lied zu singen. Daraufhin fährt auch Odo Fort mit dem Gesang. Zufällig treffen Sich Bashir und Dax in einem Turbolift. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zur OPS. Unterwegs fragt Dax, ob sie Kira nach Shakaar fragen soll, oder on Bashir das übernehmen will. Der Doktor überlässt dies Dax, allerdings weiß er, dass Kira erst in zwei Tagen zurück kommen wird, was die Frau vermuten lässt, dass die Kira und Shakaar sicher eine schöne Zeit miteinander verbringen. Sie bedauert Odo, was Bashir nicht ganz versteht, denn schließlich hat er damit ja nichts zu tun. Dax antwortet darauf, dass genau dies das Problem ist. Ein weiteres Mal überreicht Quark Odo das Programm und wünscht dem Wechselbalg viel Spaß. Der geht wortlos in die Holosuite. Nach einem Lied sieht Vic das besorgte Gesicht von Odo. Auf die Frage, was los ist, meint Odo, dass er immer noch nicht weiß, was er wegen Kira und Shakaar machen soll. Doch Vic fordert ihn auf, den Anderen zu vergessen. Odo ist der Meinung, dass das egal ist, doch sein Gegenüber entgegnet, dass er ihn noch nie falsch beraten hatte. Dann bereitet Vic das Publikum auf eine weitere Gesangseinlage vor. Diese wird aber dieses Mal nicht von ihm, sondern einer besonderen Frau dargeboten. Er stellt die Frau vor. Ihr Name ist Lola Chrystal. Dann geht das Licht auf der Bühne aus und es wird dunkel. Nur noch ein Scheinwerfer bleibt an. thumb|Lola scheint nur für Odo zu singen Die Band fängt an zu spielen und aus dem Dunkel tritt eine Frau in das Licht des Scheinwerfers, die genauso aussieht wie Kira. Sie beginnt zu singen. Gebannt schaut Odo sie an. Vic meint, dass sie ihm bekannt vorkommen müsste. Während des Liedes kommt die Frau zu Odo und singt um ihn herum. Sie setzt sich auf das Klavier und scheint nur für Odo zu singen. Der schaut sich das gebannt an. Zum Abschluss des Liedes legt sich Lola auf das Klavier und schaut Odo an. Das Publikum applaudiert und Vic kommt hinzu und flüstert Odo zu, dass er glaubt, die Frau mag ihn. Später lädt Vic die Beiden in seine Suite ein. Er spricht einen Toast aus und stößt mit den Beiden an. Dann will Vic sich zurückziehen und die Beiden alleine lassen. Lola ist das recht und auch Odo kommt damit zuerst klar. Odo meint, dass ihm die Stimme der Frau gefällt und sie bewundert seine Hände. Dann berührt er die Schulter der Frau und die teilt ihm mit, dass sie sich auch gut anfühlen. Odo teilt der Frau mit, dass er die Frau schon immer in seine Arme nehmen wollte, worauf Lola antwortet, dass sich die Beiden doch gerade erst kennen gelernt haben. Darauf antwortet Odo, dann er dann wohl ein kurzes Gedächtnis hat. Lola findet dass er witzig ist, so wie Victor Borge. Beide scheinen bereit zu sein, sich zu küssen, doch dann weicht Odo zurück und meint dass er sie nicht küssen kann. thumb|Für Odo ist Lola nicht das Selbe wie Kira Nun ruft Odo Vic und der ist erstaunt, lief es zwischen Odo und Lola doch so gut. Doch Odo ist anderer Meinung. Er gibt an, dass Lola so programmiert wurde, dass sie ihn gut finden muss und das nicht realistisch ist. Vic schlägt vor, die Frau unnahbar zu programmieren. Doch auch das Will Odo nicht, schließlich ist sie nicht Kira. Vic ist dies bewusst, schließlich ist Lola nur ein Hologramm. Es war seiner Aussage zu folge schon schwer genug, eine Abbild von Kira zu bekommen. Glücklicherweise, so Vic, fand er eines in einem Spionageprogramm von Julian. Odo ist dankbar für Vics Hilfe, doch er glaubt nicht, dass ihm das bei Kira helfen wird. Zwar ist er in der Holosuite ein Romeo, aber wenn er Kira gegenübersteht, so ist er sich sicher, verwandelt er sich wieder in Nanuk aus dem Norden. Vic ist der Ansicht, dass Odo schon Fortschritte macht, allerdings sieht der das anders. Er hat es satt, mit einem Hologramm über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Einige Zeit später trifft Odo Kira auf dem Promenadendeck. Die Bajoranerin fragt, ob es etwas neues auf der Station gibt, doch Odo verneint dies und teilt Kira mit, dass es eher langweilig ohne sie war. Doch dann unterbricht er das Gespräch kurzerhand und geht wieder seiner Arbeit nach. Etwas enttäuscht beleibt Kira zurück. thumb|Vic besucht Kira während ihrer Meditation in der Holosuite Später meditiert Kira in einer der Holosuiten. Plötzlich und unangemeldet kommt Vic in die Simulation und spricht Kira an. Die ist verwundert, was das Hologramm bei ihr macht. Vic antwortet, dass er mit ihr über Odo reden muss. Das verwundert Kira noch mehr, doch Vic sagt, dass es um Odos Gefühle für sie geht und er erzählt der Bajoranerin, dass Odo in letzter Zeit oft bei ihm war und viel über sie gesprochen hatte. Kira bezweifelt Vics Aussage, denn sie kennt ihn nicht als jemanden, der Zeit in der Holosuite verbringt. Vic folgert daraus, dass Kira ihn längst nicht so gut kennt, wie sie dachte. Er ist der Ansicht, dass Odo sich sehr gewandelt hat und nicht der Alte ist. Immer noch skeptisch fragt Kira, ob es sich wirklich um denselben Odo handelt und Vic meint, ja. Dann eröffnet er ihr, dass Odo nur mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Daraufhin will Kira das Gespräch unterbrechen und weiter meditieren. Allerdings lässt sich Vic nicht so einfach abwimmeln und lädt sie für den Abend zu einem Essen mit Odo ein. Kira fragt, weshalb der das nicht selber macht, worauf Vic angibt, sein Stellvertreter zu sein und dass weder er noch Odo ein Nein akzeptieren würden. Also willigt Kira ein und sagt ja zu der Einladung. Unterdessen sitzt Odo in seinem Büro und leist unruhig einen Bericht. Plötzlich meldet sich Vic bei ihm. Verwundert fragt Odo wie Vic in das Kommunikationssystem kommt. Doch der geht nicht darauf ein, sondern fordert Odo auf, später in die Holosuite zu kommen. Er berichtet, das Hologramm von Lola, oder besser Kira nun vollständig überarbeitet zu haben und verspricht ihm, dass er sie für die richtige Kira halten werde. Odo möchte wissen, wie das möglich war, doch Vic weicht erneut aus und lädt ihn für 21 Uhr ein. Akt IV: Moment der absoluten Klarheit Am Abend treffen Kira und Odo in der Lounge ein. Odo ist immer noch davon überzeugt, dass Kira die überarbeitete Lola ist. Die Beiden stehen sich gegenüber und Odo bewundert Kiras Schönheit. Die ist geschmeichelt. thumb|Vic serviert das Essen für Kira und Odo Dann bittet Vic seine Gäste an einen vorbereiteten Tisch mit Kerzen, eingedeckt für zwei Personen. Zunächst lässt er die Beiden das Menü für den Abend wissen. Es beginnt mit einem Dom Pérignon und Austern à la Rockefeller. Dem Ganzen folgt ein Caesar Salat mit Chateaubriand und danach Kirschen Jubilee. Nach den Ausführungen von Vic fragt Kira, ob er sich nicht ein bisschen albern vorkommt, in einer Holosuite. Der gibt zu, dass es ihm schon etwas albern erscheint, doch dann wünscht er ihr „Bon Appetit“. Kira wundert sich, dass Odo französisch spricht und der erwidert, dass er diese Worte von Vic lernte. Dann wechseln die Beiden das Thema und Odo berichtet, dass er sich immer vorgestellt hatte, wie es wäre, wenn die Beiden gemeinsam essen gehen würden. In seiner Vorstellung war es mit Sicherheit anders als das, was die Beiden nun haben. Auch Kira findet die Aufmachung des Abendessens etwas ungewöhnlich. Da Kira noch nichts gegessen hat, fragt Odo, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei und Kira antwortet, dass sie etwas nervös sei. Das verwundert Odo, doch die Bajoranerin erwidert, dass es ihr erstes Rendezvous sei. Um sie zu beruhigen meint Odo, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, nervös zu sein, so lange man dabei immer noch eine schöne Zeit zusammen hat. Verwundert entgegnet Kira, dass sie dachte, Odo wird nur von seiner Arbeit erfreut. Diese Aussage macht ihn stutzig. Er fragt, woher die Frau das weiß und Kira antwortet, dass er ihr das selbst gesagt hatte. thumb|Odo und Kira tanzen Odo ist begeistert von der Kira, die vor ihm sitzt und lobt Vic bezüglich der vermeintlich gelungenen Arbeit. Dann fährt er fort und gibt an, dass er seine Arbeit nur vorgeschoben habe, um den Rest des Lebens zu umgehen. Das kommt Kira bekannt vor, kennt sie dieses Gefühl doch selbst. Dann beginnt Vic I've Got You Under My Skin anzustimmen. Odo und Kira schauen sich gegenseitig an. Beide bekunden, das Lied zu mögen. Und da die Beiden nichts essen möchten, fordert Odo Kira zum Tanz auf. Auch wenn Kira sich bezüglich der Musik unsicher ist, führt Odo sie und beide beginnen zu Tanzen. Sie genießen es. Kira macht Odo ein Kompliment und ist erstaunt, dass er so gut tanzen kann. Nun meint sie, dass es verrückt sei, dass die Beiden ihr erstes Rendezvous in der Holosuite hätten, kennt sie doch das ein oder andere gute Restaurant auf Deep Space 9. Daraufhin äußert Odo sein Bedauern, darüber, dass sie die Holosuite nicht verlassen kann. Kira ist erstaunt darüber, dass er sie wie ein Hologramm behandelt. Nun bittet Odo Vic darum, dies aufzuklären und Kira die Wahrheit zu sagen. thumb|Odo fühlt sich von Vic hintergangen Doch Vic erklärt Odo, dass es nichts zu sagen gibt. Odo ist erschüttert, als er erfährt, dass er mit der original Kira getanzt hat. Wütend verlässt er die Holosuite und lässt Kira und Vic zurück. Daraufhin dreht sich Kira zu Vic um, der sich allerdings schon von selbst abschaltet. Somit bleibt Kira alleine in der Holosuite zurück. Später meldet sich Vic bei Odo. Der will allerdings nicht mit dem Hologramm sprechen, fühlt er sich doch belogen. Doch Vic rechtfertigt sich damit, dass er an der Zeit war auf die echte Kira zu treffen. Allerdings meint Odo, dass er ihn vorher hätte informieren sollen. Vic ist sich aber sicher, dass Odo nicht aufgetaucht wäre, hätte er davon gewusst. Dann fährt das Hologramm fort und meint, dass Kira auf Odo steht. Der glaubt das allerdings nicht, geht er doch davon aus, dass sie auf Shakaar steht und zusätzlich hatte er sie auch noch ein Hologramm genannt. Immer noch wütend beendet er das Gespräch. Kurz darauf laufen Dax und Kira über das Promenadendeck. Dax erkundigt sich, was mit Kira los ist und die meint, dass sie einen Moment der absoluten Klarheit hatte und fragt, ob Dax auch schon einmal so etwas erlebt habe. Die antwortet, dass das schon ein oder zwei Mal vorkam, allerdings in sieben Leben. Sie weist Kira daraufhin, dass sie der Klarheit unbedingt nachgehen soll, da sie sonst zu zweifeln beginnen wird. In diesem Moment sieht die Bajoranerin Odo aus seinem Büro kommen und versteht. Dax nennt es ein Wunder, da Kira zwei dieser Momente in zwei Tagen hatte. Dann läuft Kira zu Odo. thumb|Odo bedankt sich bei Vic Als Kira Odo erreicht, will der den Vorfall vom Vorabend gerne vergessen, doch Kira will darüber reden. Also schlägt sie vor, sich zum Abendessen zu treffen. Allerdings nicht in der Holosuite. Odo ist einverstanden, allerdings fragt er sich, was Shakaar darüber denkt. Daraufhin meint Kira, dass das egal ist, da sie und Shakaar nur Freunde sind und nichts weiter. Der Premierminister, so die Bajoranerin, wollte nur Informationen zum Dominion-Krieg. Nun will Kira wissen, ob die Verabredung steht. Odo fragt, was danach kommt und Kira denkt etwa an Tanzen. Aber Odo denkt noch weiter und ist überzeugt, dass Kira dann auch möchte, dass er sie küsst. Die hält dies durchaus für möglich, woraufhin Odo das Essen einfach überspringen will und dies sofort tun will und die Beiden beginnen zu küssen. Die umstehenden Passanten schauen den Beiden dabei interessiert zu. Quark und Dax, die das sehen, sind überrascht. Einige Zeit später besucht Odo Vic in dessen Lounge. Der hatte mittlerweile von Bashir gehört, dass Kira und Odo nun ein Paar sind. Odo weiß zwar nicht, wie lange dies anhält, allerdings will er sich für Vics Hilfe bedanken. Dann verlässt er die Holosuite, allerdings lässt er das Programm noch etwas für Vic laufen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) }} Produktionsnotizen Darsteller und Charaktere Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Auf seine Art auf st-minutiae.com Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:His Way (episode) es:His Way fr:His Way (épisode) nl:His Way